1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cold-start boosting device of an automotive engine, which can facilitate starting of the engine even under a cold condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to facilitate starting of an automotive engine under a cold condition, there has been proposed various "cold-start boosting devices". Many of them are of a type of keeping the engine proper warmed by extra energy, such as electric power, until the engine starting is carried practically out. However, due to the inherent construction thereof, some of them have drawbacks, for example, they are difficult to handle and expensive to operate. These drawbacks will be outlined hereinafter.